Alterations
by JapaneseClute
Summary: She pullled down her hood the only odd thing that a human would notice would be the girl's silver wolf ears and tail. Clockwork morphed ages, "Well you see this is my tower. I've been expecting you." He paused, "It looks as though your timeline is set up. Very well I have seen its importance time to end your war. Until we meet again good luck...He is a feisty one." DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I realize I've been VERY inactive. Believe it or not I've had this story idea for about three years now. I just got around to writing it. I'm very busy and do plan on updating every one of my stories. I just couldn't let this idea slip by me. Anyway I need help guys what should I update next?**

**Here's the first chapter of this story. It's not my best work, but I'm just trying to get this story locked into place right now.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**~Clockwork's Tower in the Ghost zone~**

A girl walked quietly down the hall to the room where the time master has his timelines. She had a dangerous task. It was best that this get done quickly. The girl entered the room she was looking for. She located the timeline she was looking for. She smiled slightly as she altered it to how her clan needed it. She took one last look at the timeline. Yes, it was perfect. The girl turned only to find herself face to face with Clockwork. "Is the timeline how you need it?" The Time Master asked the girl. She smirked, "Ah, Clockwork, I didn't know I'd be graced with your presence here." She pulled down the hood to her blood red cloak revealing sapphire blue eyes, pale skin and a head of silky black wavy hair. The only odd thing that a human would notice would be the girl's silver wolf ears and tail. Clockwork morphed ages, "Well you see this is my tower. I've been expecting you." He paused, "It looks as though your timeline is set up. Very well I have seen its importance and I approve it. Until we meet again good luck...He is a feisty one."

**Danny's p.o.v.**

I sighed as I waited for Sam and Tucker to meet me at my locker, so we could walk home. Usually it was me who was late that's why my locker became our meeting spot. "Hey Danny!" I turned to see Sam and Tuck approaching. "There you guys are. It's about time." I said hastily. Tucker shrugged in response while fiddling around on his PDA. "Come on guys let's head home." Sam stated. I nodded and the three of us started walking. Few words were exchanged between us, however the atmosphere wasn't tense. We were all caught up in our own thoughts. I had a lot of homework tonight. I turned down the street to my house and mumbled my half hearted goodbyes to my best friends without much thought.

When I entered the front door to my house no one was home. I walked to the kitchen and found a note that read:

_Danny,_

_Your father and I have gone to the store to buy more fudge. You know the importance of the fudge. Your father is practically unmanageable without it. Anyways be a good boy and I'm guessing you'll go out with Sam or Tucker tonight. I don't know why I'm saying this but don't forget your curfew, though you do every other night._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S. Stay out of the lab sweetie we got the portal closed and our dangerous weapons everywhere._

I chuckled slightly. My parent's weapons dangerous? Yeah that was good. I sighed and walked my back pack upstairs to my room. I have homework but... a fly sounds nice right now. I transform into my alter ego and phase through the wall. I grinned with the air in my face I felt free. That is until I felt an agonizing pain in my leg. I screamed out. Ectoplasm poured from the wound. Then came another gunshot. This one shot me right through my heart, and that was enough to end my human life. I didn't even get a chance to see the shooter. I shouldn't have left my guard down. I plummeted out of the sky into the forest. I hit the ground with a thud. After that I woke up.

I sat up and groaned. Where was I? "Hello!" A voice rang out from nowhere. "Where are you?" I asked not even bothering to first ask who it was. Then a girl appeared out of the trees. Her pale skin glowed in the shade of the trees, her mischievous dark blue eyes sparkled with wonder, and her ebony black hair tied her look together. She wore a dark red cloak. The hood hid most of her head while the rest hid her body. "Welcome to the territory of my clan Danny. Pleased to meet you. My name is Arella." I didn't know what to say. "Clan?" I asked. She gave me a twisted smile," Yes I belong to the clan of the wolves. We are demons. She removed her cloak and I saw she had silver wolf ears and a silver wolf tail. I looked up at her face. "A demon? Are you evil?" She chuckled, "Not necessarily evil. I restored your life Daniel. However, in return you must join my clan as Ryker Linchea."

I got up and Arella pulled out a mirror. I looked into it I wasn't Danny Fenton. My appearance was entirely different. My black hair was now shaggy grown out almost like a guys the scene hairstyle and my hair was brown. My once sky blue eyes were emerald green. I had black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. "I... This is all too weird. I can't join you... I have a family... I have friends... I have a duty to protect the townsfolk..." I blink and look her in the eyes. She sighed, "You see Ryker you aren't Danny anymore. You're a new person. We need you because of your special alter ego for the war." "War..?" I echo. She sighs, "Yes we are fighting against the clan of foxes. This war is older than time and it's time we end it. We need you though. You're alter ego should be the same why don't you try it?"

I close my eyes and transform into Danny Phantom. She smiles, "See you look exactly the same!" I frown, "So that's it..? I'm a demon now?" Arella nods," I'm sorry Danny... You're a hero. My clan needs a hero. You're going to be our savor. We're dying off. The fox warriors are strong. Please Danny we need you." I close my eyes and draw a breath. Slowly I transform back into my now demon form. I open my newly green eyes, "Ryker that's my name now... Call me Ryker." Arella smiles, "Thank you so much Ryker!" She puts her cloak hood up and motions for me to follow her. I follow her deeply into the woods. My senses seem so much better now. I had scents flooding into my nose, and precision became notable in everything I saw.

We come to a clearing, and I see nothing at first, but then Arella whispers a few words. What looks to me like a sink hole appears, but I can hear and smell life down there. "Camp is down here." Arella tells me before descending down further. I follow. I can hear voices of many. The hole behind me closes. Everything is dark for a moment, but then I see a flame. Arella is holding it in her hands. "I'm a fire elementalist." She tells me. I nod as if I understand. We walk a little further down a corridor and finally light appears. We climb up a small incline through a hole where the light is. We're finally back outside. I see so many new faces, and every one of these people have wolf ears and a wolf tail. They all give me quick glances, but don't pay too much attention to me. "Arella!" A voice calls. "Holden, I have done as you've asked of me. I've brought the ghost child. The last of the four elementals. Now we can hopefully end this war!" The man that goes by Holden smiles. "Welcome young Ryker. Come Arella and I will explain everything to you in my hut." He leads the two of us to his hut and sits us inside. "As I'm sure Arella told you our clan is at war with the clan of foxes. This war has gone on for many generations. I'm sure you're wondering why we pulled you into this. Well every demon has specific abilities. All of us are strong, fast, able to move things with our minds and able to communicate through telepathy. However, branching off of that each demon has specific special abilities. I will not go into specifics that do not apply to you. There are four demons that are particularly strong. They are elemental demons. Fire, earth, water, and air. Arella here is our fire elemental, Felix is our wind elemental, I am our earth elemental, and you Ryker are our water elemental. The four of us combined are very strong. We strong separately, but together almost unstoppable. This is how we wish to end the war. However we must wait until you harness your water abilities."

Things were starting to fall into place now. "Arella will take you to where you shall be staying and she will be like your guide. She'll take good care of you. You can think of her as your older sister." Holden tells me. I frown, "I had an older sister at home... Her name was Jazz. I'll miss her and my family. My best friends Sam and Tucker too." I whisper sadly. "Oh my dear boy. I'm so sorry." Holden whispers. Arella looks at me with sympathy. "Ryker... We should be going. Holden is busy." She whispers. We both get up and walk out. "Ryker you'll be staying with my mate Felix." Despite my horrible mood I chuckle, "Mate?" She smiles and nods, "Come I'll take you there." We get to Arella's boyfriends hut, and she opens the door. "Felix~ He's here!" Felix walks out of a room. Felix has bleach blonde hair with eyes as deeply colored like Arella's. He was rather pale, but tall and built. His hair was the same style as mine. "Nice to meet you Ryker master of the watery stuff." He said with a crooked smile. I smiled back, "Hola Felix master of windy days!" I reply going off of what Holden told me. "So I see you've heard of me then." Felix says. I nod, "Well it seems as though we're going to be roomies for a while. Come I've set a room up for you!" He says quite pleased. Arella winks at, "Good luck. We'll talk first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

How was that? Good bad? Review for more! Tell me what you think I should update next!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm trying to update a lot today. I have a softball game though, so uh that's not likely. Anyway yes there is DannyxSam in this story.

And no sadly I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny's p.o.v.

_**I was perched in a tree somewhere in my new territory. It must have been near the edge of it because I could see humans walking through the streets in a normal everyday routine, but something was wrong. My memory seemed to be fuzzy. I wanted to remember, but I couldn't. It was as if I had never experienced life outside of my clan. Though I knew I had before. For whatever reason I stare down these people waiting for something. I don't know what it is though. All these people mean nothing to me. I catch the scent of a human. Then I spot him. He wears a red barrette and glasses. When I see the girl next to him I feel something. I kind of feel like this dark Goth girl mean something to me, but how could she if I don't know who she is. That's ridiculous they're just humans. No value to me.**_

3rd person p.o.v.

"Felix…." Arella sighs, "He's forgetting." Felix embraces his mate, "I know, but that's the price of the transformation. He'll be much happier this way." Arella wraps her arms around Felix, "You don't understand Felix. He had a family. He had friends! He deserves to be able to have those memories. I didn't want him to forget!" She argues knowing it's pointless. "Listen, Rells, we must abide by what Holden wants us to do. He wants him to believe that he was clan born. That's what we must honor. It isn't our choice." Arella breaks away from Felix, "I have a mission this morning. You'll see to his feeding and training right?" Felix nods, "Of course. I've been his guardian for two weeks now. Be careful on your mission please." Arella gives him a slight smile and then takes off. Felix sighed. She was right about the boy. He deserves his memories.

Felix sat himself down. Arella was strong he knew that much. He just wished she would be a little more dependent on him. Felix also wished she was around more. She always took up hard time consuming missions. Holden relied on her a lot. He knew Arella was born into the clan for a fact. He wasn't sure about himself though. Had he truly been born into the clan? Or had he been human as well? Did he have a human family as well as friends that mourned the loss of him? Did he have love before Arella? He believed Arella was so strong because she was a naturally born clan member. These days there are few naturally born clan members. Most consist of various humans that showed potential to be strong allies. Every member was since "brain washed" into believing they had never had another home. Another identity. He only knew so much from Arella one of Holden's most trusted. She knew of everyone's origins. I had often asked about mine, and she assured me I was clan born, but if that were the case wouldn't I have meant my parents? Was my fate like Danny's? In my heart no matter what she says I know that I was a human.

A sound from Ryker's room pulls Felix from his thoughts. He gets up to go check it out. "Hey Ryker. You up bud?" He asked. He answered by a slight groan, "Yeah Felix. You can come in here bro." Felix opens the door and lets himself in. "I had that weird dream again…" Ryker said. Felix shook his head, "I wonder why." Though he knew the answer. It was part of the forgetting process. Soon he'd forget altogether. "Well Ryker are you ready for breakfast perhaps." Ryker nodded so Felix got up and went to prepare fruit salad. Ryker emerged from his room 15 minutes later dressed and hair brushed. He took a serving of fruit salad and sat himself down. "Arella's out on another mission huh?" Ryker asked Felix. Felix nodded, "Sadly yes she is." Felix replied once more wishing his mate wasn't so busy.

~Meanwhile in Amity park~

Maddie Fenton wept uncontrobally. After two weeks she was beginning to lose hope in her son's safe return. She couldn't even begin to think that her boy would just run away. He just wasn't like that. What if he was hurt? What if he was in pain and being tortured? She continued to weep. She had searched herself, the town had searched, police and dogs had searched, and she even paid money to put up bill boards around the country. She didn't understand how he could possibly disappear. However she vowed vengeance on whoever has her son.

Samantha Manson was sitting alone on her bed eyes closed. There was makeup that she hadn't even bothered to wipe off her face knowing her crying and mourning was far from over. She breathed unevenly tears still falling slowly. To her heart she held a picture of her best friend, and lost love. Daniel Fenton was all she could think about, and his sudden absence infected her mind like the plague. His mysterious disappearance was a mystery almost unsolvable. Where was he? She knew he wouldn't leave his town unprotected on purpose. There was guilt on her part. She was afraid that. Though she muttered not a word that would endanger her missing loves identity secret.

Tucker Foley stared absently out his window. His PDA was beeping left and right, but he had motivation to check it. Loosing Danny felt like the loss of a brother to Tucker. Tucker pondered where his friend could be. Ghosts were attacking the town still and there was no one to fend them off other than himself. Sam hadn't been coming out of her room from what he'd been told. He hurt for his female friend. He knew Sam had feelings for Danny, but Danny was ol' clueless. A loud crash heard down the street told the lonely boy a ghost was at work. Slowly he got up and grabbed his Fenton thermos and slipped out of his house into the night.

The residents of Amity Park heard the crash from their homes. Since the disappearance of their hero they all suffered many sleepless nights. They were in fear that something drastic would happen to them. They all regretted hunting and chasing the ghost boy away. Now they saw he was not the threat. Tucker Foley as they had all come to know was trying his best to protect them, but it was overwhelming for him. All of Amity Park Wondered if their undead hero was forever silenced.

To Amity Park the loss Of Fenton and Phantom struck hard. However, no one was able to put two and two together. No one had figured out Danny's identity. They made efforts to find him, but there were no leads, no blood, no scent, no finger prints, or no struggle. They have been working diligently, but nothing turned up. After two weeks searches started becoming less frequent. Time was running out. Daniel Fenton was Amity's lost boy. Lost but not forgotten.

~In the morning~

Arella sat in a tree outside of her territory. Holden was certainly sending her on a lot of missions lately. Holden and she were the last two pure clan members. Since Holden was leader he wasn't able to be sent on missions. She did a lot of the work outside of the territory. She had finished her mission today with ease and was now spending a little time on her own. She knew of everything in the clan, she knew their identities, their origins, and the reason they were changed. She hated the fact that Felix pried for his origins. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't bring herself too. She cared for him too much. She had a box under her bed full missing people's posters. Each poster showed someone she had brought to the clan. Felix's old life was something she kept buried in there. Her box was kept under lock and key. Holden may have been easily able to dismiss the pasts of clan members, but she could not. Unnatural born clan members were generally kept from leaving the territory. In fear of memory triggers.

Arella felt guilt for stealing people's memories and lives. She the thought of herself as the clan's keeper of memories. Her own past was complicated. While she was clan born she had tried to escape her responsibilities by leaving. She carried scars on her heart, but everyone did. She tried not to show signs of weakness. Her own past was not one she often worried about.

Arella sat and watched the people pass by. She hopped out of her tree since she wasn't in clan territory her ears and tail was not visible. She began strolling slowly. It was probably 10 a.m. She walked by a few stores looking in the window. She saw nothing she desired. She took a few more steps before she was tapped on the shoulder, "Excuse me M'am do you live in Amity Park?" Arella turned to face them, "Uhm Yes sir," She answered realizing a human cop was starring her in the face. "Do you have any identification on you?" She shook her head, "No sir I do not. I'm only 16. Is there an issue?" The police man grunted, "Young lady you should be in school not playing Hooky. Come I'll escort you back to school." With the officer sat her in his car and drove her to Casper High despite her protests. She was sat in the office as they determined what to do with her since she was not a student.

The officer approached her again, "Here is your schedule. You're now a student of Casper High Mrs. Carter." Arella had been forced into giving up information such as her name, age and many more personal questions. All of which she answered falsely. One of the office ladies was kind enough to walk her to her first class. English with Lancer. The office lady opened the door and the whole class looked backwards. Arella felt a slight blush creep upon her face. She recognized the Goth girl Samantha Manson, and the techno geek Tucker Foley from Clockwork's timelines. "Mr. Lancer, this is Alexis Carter. She'll be transferring into your class here." Mr. Lancer motioned Arella to walk upfront, so she did. "Alright class this as you heard is Alexis Carter. Please make her feel welcome. Alexis you may sit there in the back." Mr. Lancer waved his finger at a seat. She sat down, and she took her seat.

Arella was caught in her own thoughts until the bell rang. She then stood up, and glanced at her schedule. She decided to play along until the end of the day. She struggled to figure it out. "Need some help?" A voice behind me asked. I turned to see Tucker Daniel's friend, "Uhm yeah that'd be great." She murmured quietly. He looked at her questioningly, "Why are you taking such low math? That's the course from last year." I grunted, "You're kidding me right? My math skills are fine, but whatever. I've uh been out of school for a long time, so they don't know my level." Tucker didn't think twice about it, "Well I'll walk you there and then come walk you to your next class afterwards. If you'd like." She nodded, "That'd be great I'm so lost around here." Tucker nodded and led her to math. Arella breezed straight through math. She wasn't bad at math. She was quite intelligent actually.

After her math class Tucker was there as promised. "We have lunch next Alexis. You can sit with me." She looked at him for a moment, "Lexi please, and thank you." She followed him to the cafeteria. She sat at a table with Samantha and Tucker. Samantha was very quiet, and Tucker was so enthralled in eating he wasn't talking. "Are you alright?" Arella asked Samantha. "Me? Since your new I guess you haven't heard my best friend AND first love disappeared about two weeks ago."Arella feels guilt surge through her, "I see. I heard about that. I'm so sorry."

~Back to the clan~

Felix began to worry. His mate was normally back by now. Did something go wrong? His mind explored worse case scenarios. Ryker was able to recognize such a change in Felix's mood, "What's wrong?" Ryker questioned. Felix shook his head, "Arella is normally back by now, but we can't leave the territory to go look for her." "Why not Felix that doesn't make sense." Felix sighed, "Ryker it is a long story. Nothing you should concern yourself with." Every bit of Felix wanted to leave the territory to find out things about himself, but he knew he'd never be the same if her did. "Hey Ryker, just don't leave the territory it isn't safe for us." Ryker just shrugged in response.

Arella returned around 3 o'clock, and went straight to Holden to give him a report. "Ah Arella you were gone long I see?" Holden said. Arella shrugged and said, "A police officer thought I was playing hokey and took me to a school. It was Ryker's old school, and I talked to his friends. They are nice kids. Very torn over his death. The girl, Samantha Manson it was the worst, and I haven't even seen Daniel's family." Holden growled, "You know well his name is NOT Daniel. You know well we CAN NOT be concerned with those humans' petty feelings. You know that we can't let RYKER remember who he was. You know all of this let it go." Holden said angrily. "You know what Holden? I can't let it go! He had a life friends who cared for him. A family. He was their hero. We took this all from him. He is Daniel Fenton. Not Ryker." Holden's gaze softened seeing how torn Arella was, "What's done is done. Listen Arella, the clan needed him remember? If you want to continue to attend his school to try to help mend his friends go ahead. Do what you must."

Arella got up and left Holden's den. She saw Ryker bearing a sword and swinging at a target, "Hey Ryker!" She called. Ryker turned, "Arella! Good to see you." Arella approaches him and immediately corrects his grip on the sword. "Arella!" Felix called running towards her. "Felix" she says. She was not looking foreward to this. "Where have you been?" She sighs, "I've been at school all day," she whispers. He looks dumbfounded, "Because of Ryker?" She nodds, "His friends need him. Something must be done." Felix didn't like the flames burning in her eyes.

* * *

Review please :)

Any ideas as to what should happen next are always appreciated!


End file.
